


Taboo

by querulousArtisan



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Bulges and Nooks, M/M, Post-Sburb/Sgrub, Webcam/Video Chat Sex, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 09:18:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4216137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/querulousArtisan/pseuds/querulousArtisan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A connection to a world he has never seen, to people he has sworn he has heard about.  Sollux contacted a human, one called Dave, on a journey to an unknown planet.  Little did he know that he would have more than a conversation with this human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taboo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [secondhandact](https://archiveofourown.org/users/secondhandact/gifts).



It welled inside him, contacting this human, a mix of unfamiliar and familiar all at once. It all seemed like a far off dream, something he had done in a time he tried to remember, but the details were long gone from his bifurcated mind

That was a time before a new ruler of trolls. Long before he had gone into training for the helm.

He couldn't remember anything about when Her Imperious Condescension fell to the hands of Her Imperial Radiance. No one could remember it, to be honest, outside of the news that thousands of sweeps had been overturned and that there was now a new leader to be revered.

Right now, though, he wasn't interested in all the details.

It was time for a change of helmsman, and he pulled from the helm, the tangle of bio wires from his back and neck. With a new leader came a new change to how helming was done. He couldn't complain about it; this was far better than what he was initially slated for. It was voluntary; far more psionics were willing to pilot the ships of the empire now that it was profession, rather than slavery. 

A break from his use of energy, time to go to his block to rest for a while, to talk to the human he had made contact with.

They were on their way to a planet at the far reaches of the universe. One that he had discovered on accident one day, flipping through users on Trollian and connected to something odd. An anomaly in the mapping of the known universe, clearly not Troll, but with a program where the algorithms matched up enough to show up on the list of users that he could pester. 

He had spent time collecting data on where this could have been coming from, how it could have possibly have connected to him. However, that was not without having a bit of fun, first.

 

TA: hey there, iin2ufferable priick.

He didn't know why, of all things, he had the urge to call this one user that. There was a ring to it, something oddly familiar. Having matured, he would normally refuse to speak that way, however there was a feeling in his gut that no other greeting would have sufficed.

TG: yes hello insufferable prick at your service

Something about the first conversation had seemed so frustrating at first, turntechGodhead had taken all of the insults in stride.

Heh, stride.

The longer they talked, however, the more it seemed they had a lot in common. All of their conversations were innocent, so to speak, though filled with disbelief on some accounts. An exchange of pictures was made at one point, and then of names (Sollux and Dave, there was a strange familiar ring to it).

The innocence had not lasted long, though, it seemed. Today was far different, and when Sollux entered his block, he had no clue what awaited him. 

TG: hey yo, bored

He hadn't gotten the hint at first, having been weeks, a perigee, even, since Sollux had started talking to this human. He had sent a quick witted 'then jerk off, then.' and waited for Dave to respond. Still, it came to a surprise when there was a response that not even Sollux was expecting.

TG: i am i was wondering if it would be too weird to have you join me or some shit

Sollux's bloodpusher skipped a beat. Weird? Yeah, it would be. It was beyond taboo, even now, to even ask such a thing from someone that wasn't even in one of your quadrants. Filthy, and yet there was no urge to tell the human off. There was only excitement at the prospect.

He didn't answer, not at first. He just took a moment to lock his doors, so that nobody would walk in on him, to ensure his own privacy

Those few seconds were all it took, it seemed, for Dave to worry about having offended him. He brushed it off as he sat back down. 

TA: voiice chat.

There was a pause, and even Sollux thought for a moment he had said the wrong thing. Still, the call came in, and slender, trembling fingers hit that accept button. There was static on the other end, poor reception. That, or poor technology. It wouldn't surprise Sollux, either way.

The voice that came from the other end was honestly not how Sollux had imagined it. There was an attitude that was trying to mask nerves in it. The troll found it to be rather endearing, to say the least.

Sollux also wondered what else that wonderful voice would end up saying soon, though.

“So we are doing this?” a human voice was... so soft, to be honest. Similar to a troll's, but alien all the same. It sent a chill down Sollux's spine.

He wanted to say something sly, something snarky, something the human would identify with, or be proud of, but his own awkwardness made that impossible.

“I mean, yeah, sure.” he shrugged before realizing the human couldn't even see him. “Theemth like, I don't know. We're both bored or thome shit.” he cursed silently at his lisp, prominent as ever. There was a husky little chuckle on the other end, and Sollux could feel his face flush with the barest hint of yellow.

“Holy hell, you sound adorable. Alien as fuck, but god damn. Lisp with a sing-song voice? I wanna hear you, ya know?” it seemed almost immediately that Dave's cool facade had dropped. There was something real about what he said. Something exciting about the fact that this human, well, wanted to hear him. His fingers curled around his own zipper, beginning to pull off the helmsman jumpsuit.

There was excitement and nerves and fear and god, he wanted this. He didn't realize how much he wanted this until now.

He was thankful there was no camera. He was stuck, for a moment, in that suit, finally just settling with it being off just enough for access. 

“Oh come on now. Don't be quiet dude.” he heard Dave say. He had not realized that he had gone silent. His fingers brushed against his bulge-sheath, down to his nook, allowing a soft sigh to escape his lips for a moment. When was the last time he allowed himself to enjoy primal intimacy?

“Thorry,” he murmured as he shifted to settle his legs on his desk. “Trying to get comfortable.”

He could hear Dave on the other end, could hear the sound of something rhythmic, skin against skin, with the barest hint of slickness. It sounded strange to him, so much different than the sounds he was used to. He was curious, only beginning to imagine what Dave really had for a set up between his thighs. His thin fingers pressed past his nooklips, teasing his entrance just the slightest bit. Not quite aroused, not yet, just testing the waters, so to speak.

“Hmm... good plan.” he could hear the human groan, his voice already husky with need. The sound went straight to his loins. Sollux arched his back in the seat, shifting, allowing his fingers to dip further. Oh... oh how sensitive he was, his nook fluttering around his fingers. He could already feel his bulge stirring. It wasn't going to take long before he was aroused.

“Talk dirty to me, Thtrider.” he said softly, slowly teasing himself as he heard the human on the other end pant heavily.

“Oh, so you like it dirty, now?” Dave teased. There was a shift then, and the sound of a microphone being adjusted ever so slightly. “I wanna hear what that pretty voice of yours can do, too. I wonder... what would that tongue feel like on me?”

Sollux tried to imagine it, well, as best he could, without knowing what humans looked like. Oh, the fantasies of having Dave grab his horns as he used his tongue to get the human off ran through his pan. He wondered what Dave tasted like. The thoughts stirred his bulge, allowing it to start to slip out. The length of it bifurcated at the tip, almost as if he had two of them, had soon it had slipped all the way out

He was slick already, between the thighs, heated and needy. He was struck with a need for more than just fingers, but he knew he wasn't going to get that. He was just going to have to settle for hearing Dave.

“What are you doing right now?” Dave asked. “Details, dude. I want to imagine what you're doing to yourself.”

Sollux's pusher skipped a beat. Did Dave even know what he looked like down there?

“Teathing my nook right now.” he could hear how aroused he was in his own voice. His fingers brushed against his bulge, the twin tips twining with his fingers. “Letting my bulge out.”

There was a moment of silence on the other end., a sound that almost seemed confused., then finally a small laugh. “Heh, I should have realized you were going to have different junk than me. You're a fucking alien.”

Sollux paused for a moment, but before he could worry that Dave was grossed out, that smooth voice was back. “Do you have video? I want to see. I'll show myself, too.”

It was strange, to be honest. This was becoming an exploration in xenophilia.

Sollux could not help the grin on his lips.

“Yeah, fuck, give me one minute.” Sollux shifted, managing to knock down a few things as he settled his feet back on the ground. He heard Dave as well, a curse as he heard something crash, and then some clicks. In moments, he had an eyeful of the human. All smooth, soft, skin marred by sparring scars and short blond hair. The shades that Sollux had expected to see, the ones he saw on the his picture, were gone, revealing a pair of blood red eyes. He couldn't help but to stare as he turned on his own video, showing the human a half-bare, thin, and small troll.

As Dave settled back, Sollux got an eyeful of what was between his legs. It was exposed, no hint that Dave could retract what he had back inside like a bulge. It seemed... vulnerable to say the least. He didn't dwell on that fact for long though, watching as Dave wrapped his fingers around himself, stroking it.

“Enjoying the show?” It seemed Dave had caught on, knowing the troll was staring. Sollux's ears twitched, his bulge writhing, a moment to think about how that would feel inside of him, filling him. God, how he wanted that. If they ever made it to this planet, this human was the first one he was hunting down. “Hey, let me see what you have.”

Sollux nodded, a small sound of need escaping his throat. He watched as Dave's dick twitched from that sound. Seems the feeling was mutual. The Gemini took this moment to finally rid himself of his jumpsuit fully, dropping it onto the floor, and then finally settling on the chair with his feet back on the desk. Sollux watched as Dave's eyes went wide. Dave watched as that bulge writhed, saw the slick nook further below, eager for attention. 

“Fuck, that's hot...” the human licked his lips and Sollux wondered what he was thinking. Was Dave also imaging himself pinning the troll down, having his way with him?

“Can you fuck yourself with that? That has to feel fucking fantastic.”

Crude. So crude. “T-Taboo...” Sollux managed to utter, almost scandalized, but he was not saying no. He wanted to, to imagine it as the human on the screen.

“Do it for me, babe...” the pet name brought fourth a whimper from him. “I wanna see you in bliss. Come on...”

Sollux whined softly before moving to guide his bulge down. The tips kept twining with his fingers, twisting around them, and he gave them a squeeze before gently nudging them into his nook. He could feel his bulge testing the edge of his entrance, teasing him, all the while Dave was watching him and stroking himself. This was a show for both of them.

“Come on, Sol. I know you want to.”

That was all it really took. Sollux pushed the tips in, all the way, feeling his own heat around himself. This was so fucking taboo, and he didn't care. The heat enticed his bulges further in, pushing in more and more without taking it slow, the sound obscene. Dave could clearly hear it.

“God, Sollux. I bet you're fucking slick as hell right now."

Sollux's back arched. He didn't know when he had let Dave take control of this, how he had let him, but it was a thrill to be commanded on how to get off. He peered over to the screen. Dave was leaned back, hand stroking steadily. He kept watch, soon beginning to pump his own bulges in rhythm as best he could. An odd sensation, to be honest. He was used to writhing within him, not a rhythm pulsing sensation. Oh, how it felt good, though.

“Dave... fuck...” he watched the human stick out his tongue, the troll biting his lip. “Teathe... no fair. You can't jutht thtick that out when you can't uthe it on me.” he whined, thrusting his bulges before wiggling them. A loud moan escaped him, louder than he would have usually allowed. He would have to be careful, he didn't want this getting out.

“Maybe you should bring your alien ass all the way over to my planet so I can fuck you senseless.” Dave teased back, his own hips rolling, with one hand grasping the arm of his chair and his length twitching in his hand at the thought.

Sollux's legs trembled.

Another pulse, a flick of the tips. He wasn't going to last long. From what he could hear of Dave, the human wasn't going to, either.

“God damn, Sollux. I just want to grab you and pin you down.” Sollux smiled between moans, struggling not to get too loud. 

“I think you should” he murmured back. “I'm heading that way, you know. I'm going to find you.” Sex with an alien. Sollux had never realized xenophilia would be on that list of things he needed.

He grasped his chair, back arching as he fucked himself faster. It wasn't as hard as he would like, unable to get that leverage on himself. “Come on, babe. Make a mess...” he could hear Dave say. “Fuck, I'm close, babe. I just want to fill you.”

Taboo. That was something so fucking filthy to say to a troll. To be used as a pail would be degrading, and Sollux wanted it.

“Yeth, pleathe...”

“Don't pull out...” Dave purred.

Sollux whimpered. The pail was close, but here he was, putting on a show for a human and using himself as a pail. Even without the physical intimacy, this was thrilling.

He couldn't last any longer

A string of curses escaped him and he could feel everything just tighten, moments before releasing. He could feel himself fill with his own genetic material, hot, dripping along his bulges. There was the utterance from Dave, a curse as Sollux rode out his own release, opening his eyes just in time to see Dave hit his own finish. White material escaped the human, splattering against skin, glistening from the light of the monitor as Dave groaned and tried to catch his breath.

Sollux slumped on the chair, watching as Dave did the same. Material slipped from his nook onto the chair and floor, he was going to have to clean this up before anyone found out. His mind was a haze of pleasure and thrill right now though.

“Fuck, Sollux. You better find me when you get here.” he heard Dave say.

Sollux just grinned.

“I will. I think we both have a lot to learn from one another.” Sollux replied. “Becauthe I can tell you right now, thith ith one of the filthietht fucking things I have ever done.”

Dave grinned.

“Either you're innocent as hell, or there are things totally different between us... you know, you being a troll and all.”

“Gueth I will have to give you a lethon on what ith completely taboo.”

Sollux slumped into the chair, breathing hard, a smirk on his lips. This had been filthy, and downright raw. He was beyond pleased with this, and was now sure that when he made it to that planet, Dave would be the one he would seek out.


End file.
